Bath Time
by MiyakoHasegawa
Summary: The English version of my first Death Note fanfic. Light x L slash. The title says it all. Let's take a look, shall we?
1. Part I

_Note:_ The English translation for my first fanfic - "Bath Time", which was written in Oct 2006. It was ready for quite a while, but not presentable. Thanks for your encouragement (you know who you are), I'm finally putting this up. In my language, there's no plural, no change in tenses whether it's past/present/future, no such thing as the third person where you need to add 's' or 'es' and a sentence works fine without a subject. If you see anything out of place, do let me know. The story was originally divided into 3 parts, so I'll leave them as 3 here. Consider those I, II & III as the level of intensity.

This is yaoi, Light x L. In this story, it's Raito x Ryuuzaki. If you're against any of it, please go somewhere else. Rated M for some explicit scenes.

----

**Part I --**

"Are you all right, Ryuuzaki?"

"Do not mind me, Raito-kun. I'm quite well."

Raito sits on the toilet. With the seat cover lowered, it functions as a chair. His fingertips are tracing circles around the shackle on his left wrist. The length of the chain is just long enough to give them both some privacy. Even though they have to work together in the investigation 24 hours a day, it is humanly impossible to do everything in each other's presence.

The other end of the chain is connected to Ryuuzaki's right wrist. At the moment, he is enjoying a bubble bath. The chain sways from time to time but, because of the shower curtain, his actions remain unknown.

The fight in Misa's room earlier today was quite something. The intensity was a match for the tennis game that took place so long ago. The whole body simply aches. Minutes pass by. Raito is falling half asleep. Just then, he almost loses his balance from the sudden yank of the chain and his mind becomes alert instantaneously.

"That's it! You have wasted enough of my time!"

"The physical activities were rather exhausting today. I need more replenishment. Please endure this for a bit."

"_Replenishment?? No way…_", Raito thinks as he gets in gear and walks towards the bathtub. He pulls the curtain open sideways somewhat forcefully and gapes at the sight. Ryuuzaki is devouring a chocolate donut with the assistance of his thumb and index finger. That was what caused Raito to almost lose his balance. He must have pulled the chain too tautly while he 'replenished' his energy.

Raito closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to stay calm. So the sweet smell he has noted earlier was not just from the bubble bath. Probably half of Ryuuzaki's favourites out there on the table have been moved here. When he opens his eyes again, he meets Ryuuzaki's blank stare.

"Ah, do you wish to have one as well?" Ryuuzaki continues to munch on the donut after throwing out this almost thoughtless question. His jet black hair has an extra shine to it, most likely from the moisture arising from the steam. His usually pale cheeks are tinted a rare pinkish shade.

The bathtub is an approximate square in shape and it can fit 4 people comfortably. Ryuuzaki leans on the right for his 'replenishments', since that corner has a horizontal ledge for anything, such as snacks. Raito chooses not to speak.

"You can join me if you wish, Raito-kun. That is, if you don't mind." He doesn't seem to expect a reply and is onto the task of getting some tea into his cup.

Raito only feels tired. He has no more strength for a come back anyway and he has to agree that it is a fine arrangement. He takes off his clothes without a word and steps into the water. The water has a hint of light green and wafts of sweet vanilla aroma drift up to taunt his senses. Ryuuzaki is concentrating on the quantity of sugar cubes (he has just put 5 into his cup) and seemingly forgetting about Raito's presence.

"You know, it is not healthy to consume too much sugar."

Ryuuzaki is stirring his sugar slurry with a spoon, held by his 2 signature fingers. "I thought Raito-kun, of all people, would understand. I believe I have told Misa-san today that even if one eats sweets, it won't get him fat if he uses his head."

Misa. Raito ponders quietly. Does Ryuuzaki care all that much about her? Is it because she is the suspect for the second Kira? Or is it something else? But he did say that he doesn't want him to be the real Kira. Then today during the fight, he mentioned something to the contrary. If being Kira means having his attention, then he'll be Kira for his sake. Does he really matter to him all that much?

Raito is having weird thoughts. On the surface, everyone on the investigation team knows he hates being under L's constant surveillance. But deep inside, he doesn't mind at all.

"Um, this one is good." Ryuuzaki holds a cherry in front of Raito's face, "Relax, I do not have soap on my right hand. Try it, you won't be disappointed."

Raito has both his arms submerged already. A bathroom is obviously a place to take a bath. Who in the world would think of having a picnic here? Still, he opens his mouth.

"Thanks."

Raito encloses the ripe cherry with his lips and pulls it away from the stem. Ryuuzaki keeps his 2 fingers close by and has no intention to move away.

"Let's see you tie a knot, Raito-kun."

Raito's heart skips a beat. He glances sideways at Ryuuzaki and the serious expression in his eyes seems to assure him that everything is fine. Still, his heart is beating faster than normal. It can't be helped.

He shakes his head slightly in a negative response and pushes the stem out with his tongue. It comes into contact with Ryuuzaki's fingertips. Ryuuzaki appears to be very disappointed. He then ties a knot quickly by himself with the very same stem.

"_Wh...wasn't that just like a kiss? A hot French kiss, at that!!_" Raito is stunned. Many impossible images flash before his eyes. His face is flushed. He cannot breathe.

Seeing that Ryuuzaki is approaching closer and closer, Raito can feel a very obvious physical response arising from within.

-- to be continued --


	2. Part II

**Part II --**

Raito is in serious trouble. He cannot breathe for real! Ryuuzaki has already closed in at the front and hauls him up without a second thought. Their slippery bodies are now next to each other, a virtually seamless fit. Raito wishes for Time to stop. He has longed for this moment to arrive. Intimate contact with Ryuuzaki can somehow take away the loneliness. He has always assumed that he has everything he has ever wanted but, in reality, he does not.

By now, Ryuuzaki should have felt the bodily evidence of Raito's inner thoughts. Even so, he hasn't moved away. Raito can safely assume that this longing is mutual.

_Cough...cough..cough..._ Raito's daydream is interrupted by his natural reflex to expel a foreign object. It's the cherry! That must be it!

"Raito... RAITO! Not here. You'll slip. Come on out!" Ryuuzaki releases his grip, steps out of the tub first, while still supporting Raito with his arms.

Raito realizes this is an emergency situation and tucks away his fantasy, for now. He does the same and steps out also. _Cough... cough...cough...cough..._

The alabaster design of the interior makes the bathroom appear more spacious than it already is. They walk together towards a mirror that takes up the upper half of a wall. There is a marble sink in front of it. The sink was curved from a whole slab of the material. This is a logical place for Raito to be at.

_Cough... cough...cough..._

Ryuuzaki moves to Raito's back, slips his arms around his waist, one hand resting on his chest and the other forms a fist. He holds him securely before pounding on his sternum. The warm and slippery friction elicits a rare response from Ryuuzaki. Raito can feel the sensation from his behind.

_Cough..cough... ka..ka.. ah...ahhhtoo_. It's out at last! There's a negative aspect to it though. The smell and taste of the cherry juice is still evident to him as the liquid is gradually sliding down his nasal passage at this point.

Raito's eyes are bloodshot. Tears had fallen freely during his coughing and it is noticeable even though the flow had ceased. He takes a look at the mirror and has to close his eyes. What the hell. The cherry juice and saliva mix both are giving him a deep crimson on his lips. There is a trace of red running down the corner of his mouth. It looks like he only lacks a pair of fangs before claiming relations to Count Dracula.

Raito washes his face. Though his breathing has returned to normal, the flush on his cheeks and upper torso is not going to disappear in a snap. Ryuuzaki picks this moment to step away, putting some distance in between. The sudden silence creates uncomfortable tension.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki." It was Ryuuzaki that first noticed something was wrong, how observant of him.

"Being absent-minded can be dangerous, Raito-kun."

Ah, so it is back to _Raito-kun_. Just _Raito_ some minutes ago sounded fine to his ears. Raito recalls a definite firmness pressing against him during the time Ryuuzaki was saving his life. He is not entirely certain if it is only his imagination. However, given the appropriate stimulation, he surmises that any normal human being would have the same response. It is understandable.

Raito has his palms against the edge of the sink. He is about to raise his arms to scratch his head when something unexpected is happening!

"_Ouch "_ Raito cannot raise his left hand. To be precise, it is the chain that is restricting the range of movement. His pubic hair had apparently become entwined with the metal loops and it is painful if he tries to move his arm away.

Raito, who is usually composed and careful down to the final details, is completely out of character today. Emotions have taken over his rationality. In haste, he turns to an angle that Ryuuzaki cannot see (or so he thinks) and attempts to untie the impossible knots.

Because of the unnatural behaviour, Ryuuzak, out of curiosity, steps closer. He now stands beside Raito and looks downward, observing his movements.

"_Caught in the act..." _Raito feels quite helpless and tries to keep calm. Nevertheless, nervous sweat breaks out and the embarrassment of the situation causes his cheeks to heat up.

"You need a pair of scissors. I shall call up Watari to get a pair."

"That's out of the question!" It will be devastating if other people on the team should know about this incident! How could he ever face them again and still continue with the investigation in the Kira case?

Raito is silent for a few seconds. "I need your help."

"All right. Sit down." Ryuuzaki is serious.

Once again, Raito returns to his 'chair'. He has his left palm flat on his thigh and his right hand suspending the chain in midair, away from his abdomen. Ryuuzaki does his usual crouch and sits on the floor on Raito's right hand side. He uses the 2 fingers from both hands and starts on the gruesome mission. His dexterity helps to speed up the process. Knot after knot gets untied effortlessly.

There are all sorts of feelings mixed up within Raito. Never before has he felt such a burning need. Even this humiliating condition cannot stop his hot blood from rushing toward his sensitive region. Ryuuzaki is giving his entire attention to the task at hand, oblivious of Raito's internal conflicts. The job is almost complete.

The pain felt from the tagging is transforming to another sensation. With the addition of Ryuuzaki's proximity, Raito cannot think straight anymore.

Raito's scorching heat is already springing up and lying against the centre of Ryuuzak's palm. Ryuuzaki glances up emotionlessly for a moment but returns to work without comments.

"_Caught again..." _Even a genius can have stupid moments and this is one of those moments that Raito is at a loss for a valid explanation.

Mission complete! Ryuuzaki stands, a thin thread of clear fluid can be seen stretching out between his palm and Raito before it breaks off.

"It is interesting to know that Raito-kun's brain functions differently from the general population. It is a known fact that pains and pleasures are transmitted through identical neural pathways and I can see it as no coincidence that some people are able to derive pleasure from pain, though I simply never had the opportunity to meet such an individual until today."

In other words, Ryuuzaki is labeling Raito as a pervert. "_Is he suspecting me of_..."

"You must be out of your mind. That's not it!" Of course Raito is denying it all with venom. Out of desperation, he looks for an escape. He has been focusing too much on Ryuuzaki's facial expression that he has missed other important details. He notices that he isn't the only one getting a reaction.

Raito stands up.

"It seems like both of us have something in common." Raito challenges.

Ryuuzaki is quiet and stares vacantly at somewhere. Raito strikes with his right hand and takes hold of Ryuuzaki's rigid masculinity.

-- to be continued --


	3. Part III

**Part III --**

Ryuuzaki has been staring into the mirror, observing every movement carried out by Raito. Habits die hard.

"Misa-san loves you more than the world. You should know that."

"Yeah, this is one element I'm not able to control. I can't allow myself to use a girl's emotions like that though, no matter what."

"In other words, Raito-kun means it is acceptable to amuse himself with a male's emotions instead?"

Ryuuzaki slowly moves his focus from the mirror image onto the real life object. Both of them are about the same height. Ryuuzaki has a slight hunch and that makes it impossible to view each other at an even level. Nevertheless, their eyes bore into each other's somehow.

"I have always been serious with many things."

"More importantly, it has never occurred to me that..." Ryuuzaki stops in mid sentence. Raito's right hand starts to knead, creating delightful sensations that only someone else can bring.

"Ryuuzaki is unique." Raito inches his face closer and closer.

"Um..." Ryuuzaki's lips are conquered.

Raito's intensity level is increasing. His tongue explores methodically, from a light taste to a deep plunge. Ryuuzaki is game and matches his cues rather quickly. Their lips and tongues are dancing hot tango under a rhythm known only to them both. What cherry stem and French kiss? This is the real thing!

Acting on natural instinct, Raito puts his hands on Ryuuzaki's waist. Both of them stand close, hard evidence from each other imprinted at their lower abdomens. As the heat dissipates from their outer skin, the sweet vanilla aroma from their bodies grows stronger.

Raito takes Ryuuzaki's hand and starts walking to the other side of the bathroom.

"Let's go shower."

"Yes."

The semitransparent glass shower cubicle takes up the other corner. Hot water splashes down. The rising steam plays tricks on what one can see.

Raito is going through an emotional maelstrom. He does find Ryuuzaki intriguing, but not this way. Recalling from the memory of previous weeks, he rediscovers that he has been locked up for almost two months. It could be that his physical need is building up and there was no easy way to release it. During his confinement, his hands were cuffed around his back and he was monitored. Who would have the mood to take care of business? Raito wonders how long Ryuuzaki has held it in.

"Ryuuzaki, how long has it been?"

Ryuuzaki has his eyeballs locked onto Raito's face, the dark coloring all around his eye sockets accentuates the slight downward movement of his eyelids. An almost horizontal line is formed, as if he's puzzled, or else he is mocking him by showing a "you need to ask that?" expression. On the other hand, if the subject is not stated clearly, it is indeed difficult to understand the question.

"I meant this." Raito repeats the same course of action. The semi erect member stands at full attention once again.

Ryuuzaki is amazing. Is it simply in his genes or is it something else that he's been eating? He is extremely well endowed. If only he can be more of an extrovert, there will never be any worry of a lack of a bedmate.

"Do you mean obtaining an erection?" Raito is almost certain Ryuuzaki is playing dumb.

Raito rolls his eyes upwards. "No. I was asking how long you have held out. How long has it been since you last did it?"

"Um, in the past...other than Watari, I would never let any other individual invade my personal space." Ryuuzaki turns thoughtful. "Let's see. If I must give an accurate estimate, I need to include the day that I started to get involved with the Kira investigation. It is the first time that I have risked my life to..."

Ryuuzaki's breathing halts at this point. Raito is brushing his thumb back and forth against the sensitive tip. Clear fluid seeps out as his excitement builds.

After hearing the answer, Raito is rather disappointed. This is not as challenging as he had once thought. In fact, it's too damned simple! How difficult is it to excite a male body, assuming that the person is healthy and sound? On the other hand, it has been a long while since both of them have had an orgasm, therefore... "_He's always been a loner, so that makes this his first time having a partner..._" The sudden realization of the hidden meaning behind this obvious fact brings a satisfied smirk to his face.

Raito turns off the faucet. Except for the occasional dripping of water, all that can be heard is the heavy breathing of the two occupants within this cubicle. Ryuuzaki is not putting up any resistance. He leans against the wall, eyes open wider than usual and much more docile than any other times that Raito has ever seen.

Without warning, Raito sinks down and makes the first move. He has his lips closed around Ryuuzaki's excited body part and takes it in and out with differing paces, swiftly, leisurely, ever changing. Ryuuzaki pants with thrilled astonishment. Even though Raito is not able to take him all in, the most sensitive part is being well taken care of.

Ryuuzaki's intelligence fails him and his mind becomes a blank. Receiving his first taste of fellatio has incapacitated his rational self. Ratio's performance is superb. All Ryuuzaki can do is to grip at the stainless steel handle on the wall with his left hand and bites lightly on his right thumb. His lower body seems to have a mind of its own and sways to and fro, plunging in and out of Raito's lips. Waves after waves of insane joy start to spread from a focal point from within.

Raito can feel Ryuuzaki growing firmer in his mouth. Signs of tiny spasms are becoming evident. Raito wonders what the taste will be like.

"Ah...ahhhh...can't hold it..." Ryuuzaki shuts his eyes tightly, body relaxes at once. "...it's out..."

Milky fluid drips from the corner of Raito's lips. Ryuuzaki gives out quite a heavy load. There is still a trace of the cherry juice in the back of Raito's throat. When combined, the mixture tastes like an exotic dessert. _Ryuuzaki is already a piece of candy all by himself_.

Raito stands up and starts to kiss Ryuuzaki, sharing the juice with him. He can feel the heat of Ryuuzaki's searing cheeks.

"Was it good?"

Ryuuzaki can only nod, too stupefied. There is a smear of the fluid on his lips.

Raito puts both hands on Ryuuzaki's shoulders while pressing him down. "You know what to do, don't you?"

Raito is highly stimulated by all this. His desire grows stronger. The largest sex organ in a human body is the brain. It is the brain that sends out the orgasm signal to the body before it is fully executed. Sound in both mind and body, Raito awaits for Ryuuzaki's 'lip service'.

Everything goes according to plan. Ryuuzaki crouches in front of Raito and unwinds his curiosity, using his slim fingers, making Raito drip in anticipation. He spreads the clear and natural lubricant all around Raito's engorged head.

Raito gets edgy from the teasing and decides to take matters into his own hands. He has both his palms at Ryuuzaki's jaws and presses his lubricated tip onto his lips.

Ryuuzaki opens his mouth and flicks his tongue lightly. "Please follow me."

Ryuuzaki slides open the glass door and heads for the bathtub. From his various saccharine selections, he takes the plate containing a piece of cake with a strawberry on top. Rather unexpectedly, he pushes the cake onto Raito's sensitive head. He takes another light taste and, seemingly satisfied, proceeds to brush on more of the cream.

With the enthusiasm of a babe drawing on a nipple, Ryuuzaki takes Raito's cream covered body part into his mouth eagerly. Licking and sucking, he envelopes it entirely. Saliva and cream make the contact smooth like velvet. Warm and slick. Hot and wild. The experience is beyond words. Raito pushes in and out of Ryuuzaki's lips in a frenzy, enjoying the rush of ecstasy thrust after thrust.

Ryuuzaki is not famous for nothing. His extraordinary mind makes him successful in fast processing of new information. He has studied Ratio's method and improvised. The creativity is now used on the teacher himself.

Raito pants raggedly, as if he's running a marathon. He has been too confident. The nerve endings can only take in a certain level of stimulation. He thought he could last for a while, but apparently, Ryuuzaki's expertise with cherry stem tying is too much. His tongue darts here and there, the blissful feelings bathe all over Raito. Clearly, the threshold has just been crossed.

"Nh...hmm...c-coming...ah..." Raito closes his eyes, welcoming the moment.

Utmost pleasure travels with a jet of intense heat and it shoots out. Ryuuzaki catches it all. Some liquid spills out, blending in with the cream remaining on his lips. He swallows, still milking Raito's manhood, while being preoccupied with some unknown thoughts.

"Enough." Raito suddenly feels very light. So, it has been about sexual frustration after all.

Raito pulls up Ryuuzaki. He sweeps at his lips with his index finger and tastes the cream-cum. Though it is not Raito's first time knowing his own taste, he never tried it with cream. He may just be starting to take a liking to Ryuuzaki's sweet tooth.

"I have had everything planned but today has been a tiring day. There's definitely a next time though." Indeed, passionate moments bring blissful aftermath. A peaceful lethargy descends and all Raito wants is to rest.

"So, thanks for your cherry, Ryuuzaki. I'll take a raincheck on that." Raito wears his famous evil smile.

He seems to have forgotten about the surveillance cameras, not to mention the electronic bugs. The hidden cameras are everywhere. Every single angle is monitored. Ryuuzaki smiles too. It is a rather mysterious smile.

_-- End --_

_More Notes:_ The translation is not word for word. It doesn't work because of the different expressions we have (I believe some will sound too weird) but you haven't missed much. Nothing too important. I actually had to modify it and add more text to this to make things clear. Other than some random comic books, Death Note is the first manga that I've read in English for writing a fic. I've tried my best. Hope you enjoyed my story! If you have the time, let me know what you think. Cheers!


End file.
